vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Knight Wiki:Lunaris Dormitory
Welcome Welcome to the Lunaris Dormitory! Feel free to stick around and check out the place. We hope you'll consider joining the dormitory and completing different assignments to improve the Vampire Knight Wiki. Duties of the Dormitory *Rewriting existing Chapter summaries. *Correctly formatting already-existing summaries. *Updating new Chapter articles. *Updating character articles with information on the new chapter. *Obtaining images from the manga to illustrate articles. *Checking manga images to see if they have correct Fair Use Rationales and licenses. Residents Roles That Each Resident Has Dorm President *Can promote users to certain ranks in the dormitory. *Can add new assignments and check completed ones. *Can allow new users to join the dormitory. *Can remove users from the dormitory. *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Personal Adviser *Can allow new users to join the dormitory. *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Students *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Residential Pin Student Handbook Anyone is free to join the dormitory. All current students must complete at least One Assignment in a matter of three months in order to continue participating here. If not, you will be expelled from the dormitory. However, you are permitted to join again if you choose, as long as you make a friendly request. Summarizing Guidelines We have a high number of chapters released in the Vampire Knight Manga and most are in bad shape, as with the episodes. Here are the rules to properly writing or rewriting chapter summaries: *Title of the Chapter Article :*Chapters are similarly named with the episodes. You start with typing "Chapter:", then you state what the chapter number is in a past tense form. Examples are 1st, 2nd, 3rd and the following. Then, you type "Night" and space afterwards. You following with a "-", another space, and then you type the name of the chapter. Therefore, the first chapter would be 1st Night. *Infobox ::*This is a blank infobox that MUST be used in all chapters. It is the job of the student working on the episode to include this and properly fill it out. *Sectioning Page :*Summary ::*Here, you type out what happens during the chapter. It's expected that your summaries are fairly long and detailed, but we try not to stick to a certain moment during the chapter too long when writing it out. Images are strongly recommended to be added to the summary. They must be in thumbnail and placed at 200px, no more and no less. :*Characters In Order of Appearance ::*Here you list all the named characters that appear during the chapter. If a number of characters appear during one particular scene, the order that you list them as is taken from right-to-left, as the manga is read from right-to-left. An example is if Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu first appear in the episode during the same scene. If Zero is the closest to the left, he is listed first. ::*Characters who don't explicitly appear in the chapter but in a type of flashback or memory, you add something like (flashback) or (silhouette) next to the character's name. ::*If 10 or more named characters appear, you add a Scroll Box. Here is an example of the template for that being used: ::*Which will look like this: :*Trivia ::*Here you list any trivial information that is not junk trivia. Most of the information here will be anything that contradicts the anime counterpart(s) of the episode. Other trivia added is specific scenes that aren't very easy to tell but interesting and relevant to the article. If you are unable to find any, then you do not add this section. :*Quotes ::*Listed here is memorable quotes that characters say during the chapter. These quotes must be English translated from the Japanese raw as accurately as possible. ::*A maximum of three quotes will be listed. ::*The character who has spoken the quote, as well as who they are saying it to, will be listed within parenthesis. Following that is the ":" symbol and the quote, written inside quotation marks, and italicized. The marks are not italicized. :*Navigation ::*You include the following template below under this section: Weekly Assignments If there are not any available assignments, ask the Dorm President to add some. Regular Work Projects Checked Assignments List of Completed Assignments this Month. Student of the Month